Facets of Power
by angelle
Summary: Picard responds to a request from Guinan. Set-up and introduction of a new character.


"You know I would not make this request lightly Captain."  
  
Picard nodded, acknowledging the statement not the plea. It was not such a difficult thing, to stop at Deep Space Alpha Three and pick up a passenger, and truly he believed the claims that the woman would be no trouble. He swirled the liquid in his glass. And yet... He looked up at Guinan would stood, seemingly placid, as she waited his replied. Yes she seemed the epitimy of calm, if he didn't know her so well. She was... tense. This request was important to her and Picard had to wonder why. Well there was only one way to find out.  
  
"I see no problem," he replied. Guinan relaxed visibly, then covered it by wiping the bar's surface.  
  
"Thank you Jean-Luc."  
  
  
  
Deep Space A3 was an old and somewhat decrepid space station. It was lucky space had no gravity as the lack of seemed to be the only thing holding it up. One good sneeze would probably have it in pieces.  
  
It said a lot that the Enterprise was requested not to dock and that their pick-up would transport over. Fifteen minutes later, the overseer had commed again and said that the transporters had gone down and they were sending the woman over by shuttle.  
  
Picard went down to Shuttle Bay Two, where he was joined by Guinan and, in a security measure the captain thought a little over the top, by Worf. The shuttle came in and entered gingerly. It hovered over the bay floor for several seconds before dropping like a stone. The clang was deafening.  
  
The bay was sealed and Guinan stepped forward as the shuttle door slid open. Picard watched in interest, curious about this woman who Guinan seemed so concerned about.  
  
She stepped out. Picard had imagined her of an age as Guinan but in actuality she appeared much younger, probably about thirty years old. She was pretty, regular features set in an oval face - features that were slightly marred by tiredness. The pale skin threw the shadows under her haunted eyes into even starker contrast, and she was thin. Not the slenderness of nature, but of a lack of food. She looked almost like a refugee.  
  
Guinan talked with her in a low, earnest voice. The woman shook her head. Guinan said something further and the woman frowned, then looked over at Picard. She shook her head again and sighed. Placing a hand on Guinan's arm, she spoke softly for several moments. Then she smiled wanly and laughed; a tired, world-weary laugh.  
  
Guinan led her over. "Captain Picard, this is Marianne. Marianne, Jean-Luc Picard of the Enterprise and his Security Officer Leuitenent Worf."  
  
Marianne took Picard's hand and smiled. He looked down into a pair of soft-grey eyes that seemed to see into his very soul. "Greetings Captain," she said. Her voice was rich and musical. "Thank you for allowing me aboard. Such a fine ship, with an old and fine name." She smiled at Worf, who looked confused. "Greetings Worf." He murmured something in response.  
  
"Hello Marianne," Picard said. "Welcome to the Enterprise. It is a great pleasure to have any friend of Guinan's aboard. Come, we have prepared quarters for you to stay in."  
  
  
  
If Picard had expected an early answer to the mystery behind Marianne, he was sorely mistaken. For several days, she remained in her quarters, visited only by Guinan, Deanna Troy and Doctor Crusher. Annoyingly, Beverly had refused to budge on even the most basic queries. Just over week later, Picard and Riker retired to Ten Forward after a long meeting to find Marianne behind the bar serving drinks and looking like she had been there since the Enterprise was put together.  
  
Riker found a table and they sat down.  
  
"So that is the mysterious Marianne?" He questioned.  
  
"It is indeed."  
  
"Have you discovered the big secret? As far as I knew all Guinan's family and friends were killed by the Borg."  
  
"I haven't got a clue," Picard admitted. "Her security records were released in full as per regulations and there is certainly nothing on there to give me any concern." He pulled his attention from Marianne to Riker. "I trust Guinan Will. If Marianne poses no security risk then the mystery is over her personal life. I have no intention of investigated further."  
  
Will nodded slowly. "I would agree Sir. She hasn't caused any trouble. You can help but wonder though."  
  
"Wondering I have no problem with," Picard said wryly. "Gossip I do. I want none of it Will. Make sure every crew member is aware of that."  
  
"Of course Sir."  
  
"Captain?" A soft-voiced enquiry interrupted their conversation. The mysterious Marianne stood at their table. "Can I get you anything Sir?"  
  
Picard smiled up at her. Her face was still pale, though the shadows that had marked it had faded. His eyes were drawn to her hair, carefully tied back. When she had disembarked from the shuttle several days ago her head had been covered, now it was not and it was the colour of burnished copper.  
  
"I'm fine thank you Marianne," he told her. "However I would like you to meet my second-in-command, Commander Will Riker."  
  
Marianne took Riker's outstretched hand. "Pleased to meet you Commander," she said with a smile.  
  
"Likewise," Riker replied. "But please, call me Will. How are you finding life aboard the Enterprise?"  
  
Marianne sat down. "I was born aboard a USS spaceship," she informed them softly. "The majority of my life has been spent in space. I am adapting very well, thank you."  
  
"I am glad to hear that," Picard said. "How did you come to work in Ten Forward?"  
  
"I requested it," said Marianne easily. She smiled from Picard to Riker. "However much adapted to space travel one is, it's still easy to get bored."  
  
Riker chuckled and Picard smiled.  
  
"Well I'm sure Guinan is pleased of your help," Picard assured. Marianne's expression grew slightly wary, then smoothed. The brief flicker though had confirmed at least one of Picard's suspicions - that Marianne was El-Aurian.  
  
"I am not so sure," Marianne said. There was a small tremor in her voice, but she smiled it away. "I know nothing of bar keeping. However, I should get on. Please excuse me." And with that she was gone.  
  
  
  
Later, when Ten Forward was empty, and especially once Marianne had gone, Picard approached Guinan.  
  
"Marianne is El-Aurian," he queried, though it was more of a statement.  
  
Guinan paused in clearing glasses and sighed. "Her father was," she allowed.  
  
"I thought most of the El-Aurian were killed by the Borg. How did she escape?"  
  
"I'm not sure, not even she is really. She was very young at the time. It is possible she wasn't even on El-Auria when the Borg struck."  
  
Picard took a sip of his drink as he pondered his next question.  
  
"Why did you ask permission for her to come aboard the Enterprise?" He asked finally. There was a long silence, the question hung in the air.  
  
"I cannot answer that Jean-Luc, it is not my place. Know though that her need was great and she poses no threat to the Enterprise."  
  
"I knew that already," Picard said. "I know you would not endanger my ship, no matter what the danger to Marianne. Of course, I'm aware that you have involved Counselor Troy and Doctor Crusher. But I am willing to listen if she needs more help."  
  
Guinan smiled. "Thank you Jean-Luc. I'll tell her you said that. It will be important to her." 


End file.
